


Jasmine Strings Of Fate

by Aami98



Series: Jasmine [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aami98/pseuds/Aami98
Summary: Walking away from her past, gaining something more beautiful Aira feels she is ready for her new life. With a man who sees her as she is. With a beautiful angel for her daughter and a very fluffy cute dog, she starts the new chapter of her life
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jasmine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953571
Kudos: 5





	1. PROLOGUE

_**Strings of Fate** _

_**I was scared.** _

_**My heart scarred.** _

_**Every time I assumed** _

_**Love was found,** _

_**Universe proved me nay.** _

_**My soul so naive** _

_**Still assume** _

_**Love could be found.** _

_**Then came you.** _

_**My heart cowered away.** _

_**But fates,** _

_**Every string it held** _

_**Drove me back to you.** _

_**You are my home, my sanctuary** _

_**My love.** _

**_Love_ **

**_Aami_ **


	2. Love Him

Aira looked at him shocked. Henry winced. Shit, he thought. "I am sorry... I know it's too early. Like, we have been together for only a few months. I shouldn't be asking you this. Why did I even ask you this? I am an idiot. Gosh, I am messing this up."

"Henry..."

"God I might have sounded so self-centred. I should have let you decide. This is going so fast."

"Hen... Henry..."

"If you want to hit me you can. Yell at me you can."

"Henry William!"

"YEAH!"

" If you could let me talk it would be really nice of you." She chuckled as he scratched his neck sheepishly.

" I think we are going faster since the beginning. Cora has already accepted I am her Mumma. And I love our family. I basically stay in your place. Yesterday was the longest I stayed in this place in months. And I realised that most of my stuff, they are at your place." She giggled, "So I just need to move out once my lease ends."

Henry smiled. "So that's a yes."

"Hell yes. But maybe you should get a corner shelf because I have a box full of terracotta figurines of various gods and goddesses of Hindu mythology. I will finally have a place to store them. Space constraints prevented their display here. It's just a hobby. I am not some crazy cat lady. Mum used to have them back home. They remind me of home." Aira was wringing her fingers as she blabbered. A smile crept onto Henry's face as Aira continued. "I have belief but I am not the kind to force it. If you're not okay I will just keep them in the box."

"My darling flower, I came to a temple with you. I don't have a problem with you practising your religion. Yeah, don't drag me to some weird Indian Aunty congregation." Henry said, holding her shoulders.

"I would rather have you go through the three tasks of Heracles." Henry looked at her surprised.

"You are not the only mythology geek here. But yeah my knowledge is very limited though." She chuckled. Henry brushed his nose against hers. Aira giggled softly. She placed a light kiss on his lips.

" I am making something for Cora. Mum is helping me, I am not that good at embroidery."

Henry was surprised. Aira pulled away from him to fished her phone out of the nightstand. She showed him a picture. It was a poem.

Henry sniffled, "this is so beautiful." She nodded, wiping away the tears that streamed down from both of their eyes. "We are lucky to be her parents," Henry said as he hugged Aira. "That we are."

"You should change. I will be outside. And yeah we need to dry your dreadlocks." Henry sprinted out of the room before Aira could throw something at him.

"Running away won't help you." She hollered. Henry was laughing as he plopped down on the couch next to Aira's mum who was looking at Cora playing.

"I am sure he would love to see you in that."Aira looked at her mother shocked. They were in a lingerie store with Farah and Christine. "Who are you and what have you done to my mother?"

"Oh! Our generation didn't have these but we did have chiffon sarees. They were a thing." Her mother said dreamily.

"What?" She was sure her eyes were now as big as a ball.

"How do you think your sister and you came into existence?"

"Strokes?" Her mother rolled her eyes. "You are a doctor, kid. Your dad loved-"

"Nah... I am not ready to traumatize myself with the knowledge of my parents' sex life." Aira lamented. Malini chuckled. Farah and Christine were wheezing with laughter as they bantered about.

"Aira, I know I used to sound so uptight, but behind the doors, I wasn't. That's the most ironic part about me. I think I should have had this conversation the first time around but I left you to discover on your own as most of us did. Maybe not here but we are discussing this." She groaned. She realised Farah had recruited her mum into this on purpose. She glared at her friend who whistled and lifted her thumb up.

Aira slumped into the couch in her apartment. Henry was at his place with Cora. He had kicked her out saying she needed to spend some time with her mother and convinced Cora that Aira needed a girls day alone with her grandmother. Her phone blared. "Hey, handsome."She greeted Henry.

"How did it go?"

"They bullied me into buying all the nicknacks."

"Nicknacks?" Aira could see him raising his eyebrows.

"You aren't getting any more than that Mr Cavill." He chuckled.

"I am sort of traumatized with certain details I heard from my mother." He chuckled, "What did she say?"

"Every child's nightmare. Parents' sex life." Henry was laughing loud now. "Not funny." She grumbled. "How's my baby?" She asked him.

"Your baby has a playdate this weekend with her boyfriend Jake," Aira giggled as Henry exaggerated the word boyfriend and then grumbled under his breath. "Henry, they are kids, they will probably laugh it off once they grow up. I was proposed by a guy when I was six. He told the entire class that he was going to marry me and two days later he announced he was marrying our teacher. We laughed so badly some fifteen years later." Henry snorted.

"I miss you," She said, "me too, but I am sure you won't miss me much once your mum starts cooking your favourites,"

"Haa, food my first love." She sighed. Henry continued chuckling.

"Honestly, I miss your nagging."

"Excuse me, I don't nag mister Cavill."

"Hen, get me those rice bags, Hen, did you put the clothes in the laundry? How many times did I remind you?" Henry mimicked her.

"As if you don't, don't stuff clothes into the cupboard, fold them. Why do I find hair clips everywhere? Safety pins seriously?"

"Okay, we tie," He announced. Aira chuckled, "We bicker like an old married couple,"

"That we do... I really miss you, babe." He said, making a kissing noise. "Me too..." She said. "Bye, I need to pick up some grocery"

"Bye, take care,"

That weekend.

Heathrow Airport.

"Call me once you reach home. And give Akira the chocolates and the dress. Don't forget to take your meds before boarding."

Aira was trying to force some money into her Mum's hand. " Just in case you need it. You can change it after you reach home. Just keep it. For my sake."

Aira's mum sighed, "Okay,"

"Aira let her breathe, she is not travelling for the first time." Henry tried to calm her down. "She is travelling alone for the first time." She said, "Keep your ear muff on. Don't talk to anyone please, I know you have the habit of making friends with even the devil himself. So please don't."

"I am not ten Aira, I will be fine." Malini hugged her.

"I will miss you," Aira whispered. "Me too. This is your home now." Malini squeezed Aira's hand and turned to Cora. "Do no go," Cora whimpered as she snuggled into Malini's arm.

"Your Chitti needs me. I will come back."

"Pomise?"

"Promise," She hugged Cora tightly.

"Take care of yourself." She said to Henry before hugging him. "Yes,"

Aira waved as she saw her Mum walk away. "Hey, she is going to be okay,"

"I am scared Henry, she has never been away from Dad. Now it's like their worst fight. I feel guilty."

"Shh... Remember what mum told you. She was the one who made the choice not you. She could have chosen to stay with your dad. She didn't, she made her choice. You are not responsible for her choice." He took her hand in his, giving it an assuring squeeze.

They went to Jake's place.

"Jake..." Cora toddled over to the other kid as soon as Aira placed her on the ground. Kal who was sitting along with her jumped out of the car and was looking at the new human being curiously. He was looking all guarded up. "Relax Boo," Aira cooed at him. Kal looked at her. "That's Cora's friend," Henry grumbled next to her. Aira chuckled, "Mr Grumpy," She snorted.

Jake's parents greeted them.

Aira watched the kids play with Kal in the garden as she sat with Allison Jake's mother. "They are really good friends," Allison spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I can see that. Hope they won't fight once they start thinking the other gender is gross," Allison chuckled. "That's a phase, they will grow out of it." Aira smiled. She noticed Henry and Richard Jake's father watching an old rugby game.

"So what do you do?" Allison asked her. "I am a paediatrician."

"Nice,"

"What about you?"

"I am a lawyer,"

"Wow,"

"I heard that you love cooking."

"My boyfriend or my daughter,"

"Actually your boyfriend's mother, I met her briefly last month."

"Oh, you were the friend she made at Cora's school. She was scolding me for not socialising with other mothers."

"You have no idea most of those ladies are unbearable. I try to avoid them. I didn't have the excuse of being new, but you had it. I envy you. You can actually get away with it."

"I don't think anymore. I had got the invite for the Christmas play,"

"Bless you. I hope you have the strength. They would be really angry that you managed to snatch him away."

Aira groaned, "I nearly killed him by dropping a sack of rice flour."

"What?"

Aira told her what had happened when they first met. "You didn't kill him. It was his mistake. Anyone would have jumped a foot if they heard someone behind them while occupied."

"He still does that sneaking up to me unexpectedly. I might be cutting vegetables. What if I accidentally stab him? No, he still proceeds to do that." Allison chuckled.

"My man used to do it. Once I accidentally burned his hand. That was it. He stopped it."

"This one thinks he is superman in real life." She rolled her eyes.

"I feel like I am one of those old ladies who complain about their husbands." Aira giggled. "I complain about him to Cora. I don't know how much my baby understands."

They said their goodbyes after tea. Cora refused to leave. Both her and Allison promised the kids they could hang out again after Christmas.

"So what next." She asked Henry. "I need to pick up something from a store downtown. What about you,"

"I was thinking about stopping by my apartment to pick up a few things. We could move things slowly." Henry nodded as he drove. Cora was fast asleep in her seat.

"About the corner shelf, what do you have in mind?"

"Something tall possibly wooden or black, I think that would be better since Cora would slowly start using walls as her canvas white surfaces are already under danger."

"Future-proofing eh?" She nodded smiling. They were driving towards her apartment when Henry pulled in front of a small store. Aira looked at him confused.

"Wait here, I will be back really quick."

She decided to text the girls.

**What do you get your boyfriend who happens to have almost everything for Christmas?**

**Navya: Shirt?**

**Aira: I want it to be personal**

**Avni: He loves gaming right? How about those chairs?**

**Aira: My budget should be considered.**

**Farah: Does he have any favourite clubs of rugby?**

**Aira: I don't know...**

**Farah: You don't know? He loves the game and you don't know whether he has a favourite club.**

**Aira: He generally supports England. I haven't seen him interested in any particular clubs. Urgh!!**

**Farah: Maybe you should ask your mother in law.**

**Navya: I have a better idea. Give him yourself**

**Aira: Navya!!!!!**

**Navya: He will be surprised he won't mind it. Wear one of that sexy lingerie you got.**

**Aira: Shut up.**

Henry came out of the shop. He saw Aira texting someone. She was blushing furiously, he frowned. He opened the car door. Aira closed her phone and looked at him. "Everything okay?" She asked him noticing the scowl marred his face.

He grunted before starting the car. Aira looked at him wondering what went wrong. Her phone buzzed again.

"You should pick it." He growled. Aira was taken aback. "Hen, what happened? You are behaving weird." She prodded him. "Nothing," He said dryly. Aira felt like he just hit her. "Stop the car." She growled, "Stop the car, Cavill."

Henry huffed as he pulled aside, "Now tell me why you are behaving like this?" She had her hand crossed across her chest. "You were blushing looking at the phone and I got jealous." Aira felt her jaw go askew. She looked at Henry in disbelief.

"You prick, that was Navya being crude and I blushed. Good heavens this man," Henry pouted and looked at her with puppy eyes. "You are impossible," She scoffed.

"I am sorry. I can't imagine someone else making you laugh, or making you blush."

"You are rather possessive," She grumbled before turning and looking out of the window. She felt his hands on her thighs. She pushed them away and crossed her legs moving away from his reach.

"Flower,"

"Don't Flower me, like seriously, you seriously thought that there is someone else. You are no different." She felt her vision blur, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She heard Henry sigh loudly. She switched on the stereo.

 ** _"Don't let the green-eyed monster ruin your day-"_** She switched it off. She turned to look at Cora. The toddler was fast asleep. "Maybe we should go home, I will go to my apartment later." Henry nodded. He found her silence suffocating, he knew his behaviour was uncalled for and she had every right to be angry at him. He didn't know how to resolve the mess he conjured.

Aira carried Cora to her crib. She had changed her into a pair of comfortable pyjamas. Henry was getting Kal settled for the evening.

She came out to find Henry rummaging through the kitchen. "What are you looking for?" She asked him. "Kal's kibble." She sighed and took out the kibble from the overhead cupboard. "Here, you left it on the table, I didn't want Cora to sneak it to him."

She felt him wrap his hand around her waist pulling her flush against his chest. "I am sorry, nothing can justify my behaviour. Just don't be angry at me, it hurts when you don't talk to me."

"I am talking to you," She said looking into his eyes. Those blue irises held her brown ones captive, she didn't want to admit it. She was still pissed at him. 'Men they can be stupid,' She remembered one of her professor's words. Though her words made sense the woman's hate for the opposite gender made her less likeable for Aira.

"I just want you to remember Henry, you are my home. You would always be my home." Henry smiled at her brightly. He spun her around, "let's dance," She looked at him surprised; he took his phone out and started playing one of his favourites.

"Louis Armstrong?" She asked as they swayed. "Yes," She sighed as she rested her head against his chest. "Flower, I am sorry."

"Apology accepted," She chuckled as she saw him pouted, "Next time, you do something stupid I am gonna kick that ass,"

"I think this ass is yours to kick," Henry wiggled his eyebrows. Aira looked at him her eyes bulging out of their sockets. She slapped his biceps. She felt his hands go down dangerously close to her butt.

"No..." She warned him, trying to wiggle out of his arms. She yelped as he pinched her. She looked at him mortified; a smile crept into her eyes as she saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You Mister Cavill, are a piece of art." She pretended to be angry at him.

"You like me,"

"Yeah, unfortunately, I do," Henry looked at feigning hurt, she chuckled and tiptoed to reach him, she placed a light kiss on his nose. Her phone blared.

"Blasted piece of technology," Henry muttered as she untangled herself from his grip. Aira chuckled.

She picked up her phone. "When were you and mum planning to tell me that Mum fought with dad to stay with you in England?" Akira screeched into her ear. "Periyamma told me, Periyamma told me my parents fought and right now my Mum is on her way to India to stay with her. My mother or my sister didn't feel the need to tell me that a big _Mahabharat_ happened." Henry looked at Aira confused as he could hear a bit of Akira's meltdown. Later, she whispered.

"Akki..."

"Don't try to get out of this. Our mother spent an entire week with you and both of you didn't even feel like telling me anything. Is it because I am a kid? I am nineteen for gods' sake Aira! I saw mum nearly losing her life at twelve. I lived for six years not even knowing whether you were alive or not. I am anything but an innocent kid. I am sure I can survive my parents fighting. My entire teenage wasn't easy not without my sister. Don't hide shit from me." Akira was shouting at her. Aira felt bad for her sister. Henry held her hands as she listened to her sister. He was drawing small circles on her wrist trying to keep her calm.

"I am sorry, mum thought you wouldn't be able to take in all of it." She heard Akira scoff. "I took in a lot for a thirteen-year-old. So stop with this bullshit of protecting me." Akira yelled at her. "You and mum need to stop shielding me from the world, you guys can't be there for me all the time. You have your life to think about not just me, you have daughter, you can't shield her all the time."

"Akira I get your point, you don't want me hovering over you. I am sorry, we won't hide anything from you and I have sent a few things for you with Mum."

"I am letting you off the hook this time. And that old lady she is going to get from me. Fighting with dad and not telling me. Did they fight in front of you?"

"No they didn't, she was pretty much furious at Dad. To quote her "He has his head up in his ass"." Henry looked at Aira surprised, "What?!" Akira screamed.

Aira remembered the day very clearly. Aira was with her mother in the kitchen _, "You need to stir it more, or else the jaggery would stick to the bottom, You will get sweetened water and ada, not the payasam you want. Now slowly add the coconut milk to it. Don't stop stirring. Use both of your hands."_

 _"Ouch, stop hitting me,"_ Aira glared at her mum. _"How come he didn't get food poisoning from what you cook?"_

_"Hey, you taught me cooking, and yes he is my lab rat now, it was Farah before. Farah survived for seven years. I am sure he would too. I am not that bad Ma,"_

_"I know sweetie but you have this little problem of going into the land of dreams midway through something."_

Aira chuckled. The number of dishes she burned during her teens and early twenties was innumerable. _"I turned out good,"_

 _"Cooking together was something your dad and I enjoyed but your grandmother would kick him out saying men had no place in the kitchen. Sometimes I even had to kick him out. The whole kitchen looks like some elephant trampled in after he leaves the room. He misplaces all the spices, salt and cutlery. I need to run around picking up after him. But he loved doing that. He thinks he is helping me easing my workload but in truth, he isn't."_ Her mother chuckled _, "Too bad he is stubborn, he would have loved your family, but he, what you kids say,_ "he has his head stuck up in his ass,"

Aira gaped at her mother. _"Akira, she took a Netflix account and thought I wouldn't learn to use it. But I did. Don't tell her, the poor thing doesn't know the screen under your cousin's name is me. She is now pitching in for prime and Disney plus."_ She looked at her mother shocked. _"I am trying to be more perspective, sweetheart and I need to be the modern mother."_

Aira hugged her mother, "I love you," Her mother sighed and kissed her hair. _"Now let's get back to the payasam." Aira chuckled._

_"Maybe you should tell Akki, she needs to know."_

_"I will as soon as I reach home."_

"No! I thought it was Hari, it's not her... it's mum. Fuck!"

"Akira... She won't look into your account. She knows we are adults. Remember I fought with her when I started reading the banned books. She learned her lesson then, she won't look into."

"Banned books?" Henry asked. "Adult romance. I started reading them after I reached college she won't let me near those, I fought back for the first time." Aira explained.

"So, what are we going to do with Mum and Dad?"

"We are going to leave them on their own devices and help mum when she needs us," Aira said, she heard Akira hum in response. "Hey, they are going to be okay," Aira whispered. Henry's grip on her hand got firmer.

"I miss you," Akira whimpered, "Hey... I am always with you, you know that right."

"Yes," Akira sniffled, "I love you Akki, take care, Good night,"

"Good night, love you." Aira hugged Henry as she started sobbing hard. "I wish they didn't fight."

"You are not responsible for this. Your father and mother made their choices, both of you aren't responsible for any of it." He said rubbing her back.

She sighed as she relaxed into Henry's hug. She just let his warmth wrap around her closed her eyes. The song he played had changed into something soft and mellow. She felt him placing a light kiss on her hair. She smiled against her chest.

"I think we got the answer," The pessimist said to the optimist. "We love him, don't we." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism always welcomed
> 
> love 
> 
> Aami


	3. Descend?

The next weekend Aira was feeling really down. She ignored the sick feeling that threatened to envelop her. She felt like she was faking everything even as she smiled at Henry as he packed. “You could always come home with us,” Henry said as he noticed her looking squeezy and blank, “Henry, I have work and I can’t skip it, I am sorry.”

“I hate the idea of you being home alone,” He said still not convinced and unhappy by the idea of leaving her home alone.

“Hey, Christmas in hospital isn’t that bad. We have a small band of carolers coming up. Christine is bringing in cake. I am bringing in Rice and Chicken. We all are going to have a nice Christmas. You need to calm down relax and have a nice holiday with our Bug,” Aira cupped his face in her hand trying to assure him.

“But you are taking off for New Year,” He said pointing at her. “Yes, Boss,” She mock-saluted him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deep. They pulled apart, Henry’s eyes darkened as he leaned into her, Aira could feel her pulse quicken as she anticipated a fierier kiss.

“Mumma….”

“This Kid…” Henry groaned.

“Coming baby,” Aira giggled as Henry stuck his tongue out. Aira went into Cora’s room.

 _“Hey baby, did you sleep well?”_ She cooed at Cora not expecting her to respond to Malayalam. Cora giggled, “Yes Mumma,” Aira gaped at Cora.

“Oh, God!” She breathed. “Did you understand what I spoke?”

“She has been hearing you speak to Akira and your mum. Also, you talk to her in Malayalam I was wondering when she would pick up the language.”

“You aren’t angry?”

“Excuse me, why would I be angry? You are her mother, it’s good for her to know her mother’s heritage.” Aira smiled.

That evening they were standing outside the Heathrow Airport. Cora was confused about why her Mumma was not coming with her.

“Mumma can’t be home for Christmas,” Aira explained to her.

“Why?” Cora asked, tilting her head. “Because Mumma has to work.” Cora looked at Henry sadly. “Mumma saves people, she is a doctor.”

“Doc meanie,” Cora huffed, “Mumma no meanie,” She hugged Aira tightly. Henry chuckled, “Is it because doctors give you injections?” He asked her. Cora nodded. “Doctors give you injections so that you don't fall sick baby." Cora pouted and looked at Aira.

“Your Dada is telling the truth.” Cora’s eyes welled up, “Mumma no meanie,” She wailed. Aira started to bounce Cora in her arm.

“That went well didn’t it,” Henry chuckled. Aira chuckled softly. “Cora, Bug please don’t cry, you will fall sick. Mumma doesn’t want you to fall sick before Christmas.” Aira tried to calm her. “Mumma no meanie,” Cora whimpered. “Of course baby, now please stop crying.” Aira pleaded. Aira walked with Cora in the parking lot to calm her down.

“Bug, I want you to the best girl. No fights with Kal,” Cora looked at her cheekily. “No, you are not fighting with him. Be a good girl on the plane. Always use the magic words,” Cora nodded. “What are the magic words?”

“Tank u an pwease,”

“Yes, thank you and please,” Aira kissed her forehead. “I will miss you, Bug”

“I miss you too Mumma,” Cora snuggled into her chest. Aira could feel herself well up with emotions. She bit back. Henry hugged her. “Take your meds on time. Don’t forget to call your mum and Akira. We will call you once we reach home.” Aira nodded, she tiptoed to kiss him.

“I will miss you too, Merry Christmas,”

“Miss you too, love. Merry Christmas.” She said resting her head against his chest. Henry smiled as he kissed her forehead. Cora giggled at her parents.

Aira was sitting in her cab back to Henry’s. She could feel dread collect in the pit of her stomach. She could feel something was about to go wrong. She paid the driver and walked into their house. She looked at the decorations they had put up around the house. She tried to smile but she felt like something was squeezing her heart so badly that it hurt so much to even smile. The sudden silence gripped her so hard Aira realised she was going to have another of her episodes. She knew she had to get out of there. She called Farah.

“Please come get me,” She whimpered. Farah found her an hour later curled up in the sofa.

“Hey what happened?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t know.” Aira sobbed as Farah held her. “You miss them,” Farah stated, Aira sobbed hard. “I am a fucking mess,” Aira croaked. “Imagine my two-year-old finds me crying and lying in a bed doing absolutely nothing. I am such a bad person. I don’t her to see me like this. I don’t want to be dead beat.”

“Excuse me from where is this coming?”

“I don’t know but think about it. What if I am hit by one of these moments and Cora is with me. What will my two - year - old do? I can’t expect my kid to pick up my messes. Can I? No, that would be selfish. That’s why I am not fit to be a mother.” Farah’s heart broke as she heard her best friend ranted out. She hugged Aira. “You are fit to be a mother. You care for her don’t let your fears hold you back your love for her.”

“I am scared, Farah. I don’t want her to resent me. I don’t want Henry to resent me.” Farah was confused; Aira was absolutely fine till the day before. She wondered what triggered this.

“Get up,”

“What?”

“Get your ass up from the couch we are going somewhere.”

“Farah I don’t want to. I want to sleep.” Aira whined. “Nope, get up,”

Aira’s phone rang. It was Henry, “Flower, we reached Jersey. I don’t know what magic happened but Cora was less fuzzy today.” Aira didn’t trust her voice that she just hummed in response.

“Flower, is everything alright,” She hummed again. “Flower, you are scaring me,” Farah snatched her phone. “Hey, Henry don’t worry she is just too sleepy.”

“Did she take too much of her meds?” Henry was panicking. “No, no. She just misses you people and she just decided to sleep it off. Don’t worry I am taking her home with me.” Henry sighed. “Thank you so much, Farah, I knew leaving her home alone wasn’t the best idea,”

“Hey now don’t beat yourself, your lady love is in safe hands,”

“I owe you big time,”

“He is going to hate me!” Aira whined. _“I am going to hit your crack head now! Shut the fuck up”_

“That man loves you and you deserve all of this.” Farah held her friend close to her.

Aira was currently sitting in an Indian restaurant on the banks of Thames. “You need to eat,” Farah insisted.

“I wish I was normal, with no outbursts, and no crying rivers. Don’t give me that look. I just need to get this out,” Farah sighed, “Did you talk to Ma?”

“I missed her call yesterday. I need to call her tonight, I was on call.”

Farah knew Aira was in for a very difficult night. Somewhere around nine, Henry called Aira. She was sitting in her bed at Farah’s house

“Hey, Babe.”

“Hey, Flower, feeling better?”

“Yea, sort of,”

“Cora misses you; she kept asking when you were coming home.” Aira sighed. “Let me face time.” She said.

Cora squealed as she saw her mother’s face. “Mumma!”

“Hi, Baby,”

“Cora miss you, Ka miss you, Dada miss you,”

“I miss all of you,” Aira croaked.

“Nana made biscits, yummy,” Cora said excitedly. Aira chuckled, “Save some for Mumma when you come back,”

“No, you get you come,” Henry was roaring now. “Not nice Cavill,” Henry chuckled, “Bug Mumma needs to go to work.” Cora pouted, Aira smiled softly. She wanted to pepper kisses all along Cora’s face. She missed her little Bug so much. “I miss you, baby, Christmas will be here soon and then you will be back with Mumma,” Cora beamed, “Mumma, Sing,”

“Which one baby?”

“Frozen,” Aira laughed as Henry’s face morphed into horror. “Don’t worry, not the other songs.” His shoulder’s sagged in relief.

_“_ _Where the north wind meets the sea  
there’s a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
for in this river, all is found_

_In her waters, deep and true  
Lay the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned…”_

Cora snuggled into her Father’s chest and yawned softly before her eyes fluttered close. Aira felt her heart squeeze. “She so cute, isn’t she?” Henry asked her.

“Yes, she is.”

“You okay?”

“It’s just one of the lows; I will be fine by tomorrow. Don’t worry.”

“Flower,”

“I am fine, babe,”

“You need to talk to someone, not that your Ma isn’t good but she is in another country. She can’t help you from there.”

“I don’t trust people. The last thing we need is people finding out I am mentally unstable.” She heard Henry sigh, “You aren’t insane as you are saying. You have just got a little software glitch.”

“People don’t get it.”

“When did this become of people, Flower.” Henry realized she had seen some negative comment somewhere.

“What was it? This time.”

“I am a gold digger, I am only with you because I am barren, if I could have children of my own then I wouldn’t be looking after Cora. I would be the evil stepmother.” Aira tried her best not to cry but her voice cracked. Henry wanted to hold her close to him.

“Oh love, you know none of that is true. We both know that is just a bunch of haters who know nothing about us.”

“This was from a fan page. Those people adore you.”

“Flower, we don’t date to please people. We are together because you make me happy. I make you happy. We have a beautiful family that makes us happy. I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything in this world.” Aira felt tears roll down her eyes.

“Now don’t cry. I miss you flower.”

“I am happy that I nearly drowned you in flour,” Henry laughed, Cora shifted in her sleep, she opened her eyes and glared at him before going back to sleep.

“She got that from you,” Henry said dead seriously.

“What to say after all she is my daughter,” Aira flipped her hair.

“Yeah when she wreaks havoc she is mine and when she does something that’s nice she is yours.” Aira giggled, “I miss you too,” She said softly.

“Okay Dr Nair, your bedtime is up. You have a long day tomorrow,” He said. Aira stuck her tongue out.

“Good Night Love,”

“Good Night Babe,” Aira placed her phone down. Farah, who was standing at the door of the room spoke. “He is a magician.”

“Why?”

“I have never seen anyone cheer you up so fast.”

“Well, that’s my serotonin,”

Farah chuckled, “I will be in my room,”

“Where is Nabeel?”

“Work. He should be here soon.” They heard a familiar car pull into the driveway. “Your prince is here your highness,”

Farah blushed before she flipped a finger at Aira. Aira was roaring as she clutched her stomach.

Aira let out a groan as she threw away the last catalogue of gifts. “I am the worst girlfriend ever to exist; I can’t make a mind on what to get him.” Aira slumped into her seat as sat in the doctor’s lounge.

“Need a hand,” Christine asked her.

“Yep, I am recruiting as many help as possible. He has everything, I don’t want the gift to be materialistic something that has a meaning.”

“How about custom made jumpers?” She asked her. Aira’s eyes lit up. “You are an angel! He loves jumpers. I think I have a palm print of Cora and a paw print of Kal with me. I could get that on the jumper, if not a t-shirt.”

“My sister’s girlfriend does these things. You could talk to her.”

“But isn’t it late? I might sound like an obnoxious git to her.”

“Don’t worry, I will talk to her, you might have to pay a bit more than usual.” Aira nodded.

Her phone buzzed, she smiled as she saw it was from Henry. She opened the chat to see a video.

 _“Cora, don’t run into the sea-”_ She heard Henry’s voice which was cut by Cora’s squeal. Kal had joined his sister. Kal caught her shirt with his mouth the camera shook as Henry ran towards their daughter. He scooped her up.

Cora’s teeth chattered as a gust of wind whooshed past them. Kal looked as if he was reprimanding his sister. _“How many times we discussed this Bug?”_ She heard Henry’s voice.

_“Sowy Dada,”_

_“Your mum would have my skin if anything happens to you. Do we need that Bug?”_ Henry reprimanded her. Aira chuckled.

 _“Now let’s get back to Nana’s. Let's grab your coat.”_ Aira smiled at her phone. She texted him.

_**“Okay bring her back in one piece,”** _

_**“Yes, your highness,”** _

_**“Babe…”** _

_**“She just got excited. She is fine.”** _

_**“I miss you guys,”** _

_**“Come here,”** _

_**“You know I can’t,”** _

“Aira, we need you at the ER.”

_**“Okay babe, I got to go. Take care.”** _

Henry smiled as Cora looked at Aira’s gift in awe. “So what does it mean?” Piers asked him as he looked over his shoulder. “Aira’s name means Jasmine in Sanskrit and I found out jasmine is a symbol of motherhood in Thai culture so I got this handmade resin jewellery for her.”

He noticed the fleeting glance of concern that went between Pier’s and his wife Fiona. “Lauren said she wouldn’t be able to come,” Fiona.

“Something tells me she would; Fey, I understand you are scared. Trust me on this one.”

Aira was grinning wide as Christina's sister's girlfriend agreed to do the jumper for her. She realised she could do a round trip to Jersey. She texted Charles to help her with that. After all, they wouldn't be alone for Christmas. It was going to be a great year for them, no descends or drama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So I am back in my college, and yes, things are really stressful. We are sinking but we are alive. 
> 
> Wear your Masks! Practice Social Distancing! Healthcare workers and all other essential workers are at risk. The vaccine doesn't mean it's an end. it is just a way to stop the spread. Just because 2020 is ending doesn't mean Corona is going to go.
> 
> Okay, I am frustrated med student whose teachers are fighting in the frontline. Who knows when I would be called in. This pandemic is not a joke! I consider myself lucky not to catch it with my bronchitis I have no idea if I would make it out.


End file.
